No products are known to the inventors which are able to modify Web pages on-the-fly to obtain the visualization of a content superposed onto a Web page.
The main problem is the possibility of inserting into any Web page visited by the user by mobile phone, tablet, or PC, the HTML, and JavaScript code allowing the insertion of an icon (possibly rotatable) over a browser and the corresponding code allowing the opening thereof, and showing the corresponding information or advertisement banner.
The difficulty is represented in automatically finding and in real time the most appropriate lines of code of any Web page wherein one can insert, in a transparent way and in real time, the lines of code without interfering with the normal functioning of the Web page.
If the new code was not inserted in the right place, the original Web page could be not visualized correctly any longer or not even visualized at all.
Another technical problem consists in visualizing both the icon and the banner over all the elements constituting the Web page and therefore superposing onto the page and appearing in the foreground.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0180147A1 describes a method for the modification of a Web page in real time. This document teaches adding an advertising banner over the heading of a Web page, thus modifying the layout of the original page by dividing it into two separate frames, wherein an advertising banner is inserted (on the top) in the first frame and the original page is inserted in the second frame. Therefore, it deals with an invasive content with respect to the Web page, because it modifies its original layout.